Dust to Dawn : Colours of Minority
by Daniaryezel
Summary: It's finally good to be back to old comfort zone with familiar faces after so long. Has fate played mind games on him or is it truly just plain coincidence that all this happened, in the most unconventional place.Chapter Four:Breakfast Club is up.
1. Milk, bread and sugar

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PR universe one way or another.

**Summary:** Most times, it's better that we'd listen to what the old folks has to say. Don't try and prove them wrong because there'll bound to be consequences after that. Has fate played mind games on him or is it truly just plain coincidence that all this happened, in the most unconventional place.

**Characters:** Bringing the old familiar faces back to life once again (just to avoid from stating the obvious).

**AN:** My first fanfiction written, randomly no less. It's even more unusual that it's longer than I expected till I had to break it into two parts. I just hope atleast one person kinda get the idea of how this story would reveal. A total Newbie. - Dania

--------

**

Dust to Dawn: Colours of Minority

**

Part One

Grocery shopping hasn't been the highlight of many people's day. It's just, well too many options to choose from when all you need is just one thing. By the time you get in and set your mind to something, you come out with a whole new other thing (or rather things) instead. Typical. Options either help you to succeed or drags you in defeat. One simple task can turn into quite a drag testimony for some odd reason when it comes to me.

Right, groceries. What was I suppose to get again? Milk, cereals, beverages, eggs and god knows what other things I might bum into. How is it that I'm sulking over crummy chores when I significantly remember that dad would jump to every occassion as mum plans to go to the groceries. Ah yes, that whole chivalry manhood thing.. I think it's overrated. What is there to look forward to when it comes to groceries anyway? Especially for a man as old as dad, I certainly can't find any rational behind it. Or..maybe he was just bored and that being able to get out of the house means getting fresh air. Nah, I doubt that's the first thing he'd have in mind.

---

"It's the little moments that makes life far greater. You should know that! Doesn't martial arts at some point teach you to be aware of those little things? Sometimes I wonder what goes through you head."

Before I could say a word debating with him..

"Don't even try to argue and give me the look of what manhood is. It just so happen that it's fun doing shopping with the love of your life. Imagine the things you can argue and spice life up..little things son..little things..besides, that's when you get to be chivalrous."

"Grocery shopping does not potray any chivalrous manhood dad.."

"That's because you're dense."

"Oh so I'm dense huh?"

"You can push the trolley, open the door, carry the bags..that's chivalrous to the 10th degree. Give me a break, I'm reaching my old age, that's atleast the things I can do tell my wife I love her. I told you not to try argue with me when it comes to this."

"But still.." as I cringed having to hear his confession of the heart stories. I'm sure, among those passionate couple, I have to give credits to my beloved parents for being one of the best role models but try listening it first hand from them. It just feel so .. off centered.

"One day Tommy, ONE FINE DAY, you'll finally figure it all out..just One magical-what-my-dad-said-was-right day..I bet you a dinner that I am right"

"Mr. Oliver, do you or do you not want to go to the grocery shop with me? I am already late as it is. Sheeeeshhhh..."

A yell from mum suddenly put a stop to the man to man talk out of no where. Part of me kind of thankful for that too. Mum was sure as heck determined to go to the groceries alright. Woman! Anything that spells shopping will always get their fullest attention!

----

That conversation was like 5 years ago, or atleast that's what I thought. Perhaps, the whole idea of being able to spend the most innocent time with the love of his life might explain everything. Then again, grocery shopping means quality time? They see each other every milisecond of their lifetime..how is that even..fun? That's his theory of life. My theory would be..

Do I even have a theory? All this deep thoughts are really making my head spin a thousand knots. Nevermind. I'll focus on what to get instead..which I should've done 20 minutes ago despite the internal conflict I have with my alter ego name "Dad".

Milk, check.

Low cholestrol eggs, check.

Sodas (for emergency cases when underage kids turns up in my place. Namely Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent...)

Heineken, check

Bread, check

What else is there? Did I miss anything else? Damn those categorized aisles make you go from one end to the other just to get one thing. Who knew milk and bread would be placed 5 minutes away? I mean c'mon, it's milk and bread, it's both..made of..erm..ok nevermind.

Quit it Tommy! I told myself silently. My mind should really know when to shut up. Imagine the people who could read minds..they'll think I'm some lunatic who has no purpose of life but to sulk over grocery shopping.

"Oouch!"

An unknown squel successfully divert my attention away. God bless you, I whispered in my head just because whoever you are, I sure need this before I go any deeper senseless thoughts. Not only would people think I'm a lunatic, I hurt people too! Well done you crazy mofo.

In an instant I turned my head and kneeled down next to the innocent being whom I accidentally knock over. Talk about being chivalrous, this is a definate no-no.

"I'm really really REALLY sorry!"

I apologized numerous times just to show how guilty I felt knocking over a lady whom I haven't got the chance to see who she is but I guess picking up the stuff would atleast pay my deed one at a time. This is just embarassing. A 30 year old man daydreaming in a grocery aisle and accidentally hit a lady.

New year's resolution number one, stop daydreaming in public.

"Erh, yeah, it's ok. Shit happens anyway..thanks for erm..." she tried to convince me that it does not cause her any problem until I lift my head to meet her eyes.

Oh boy, talk about accidents and shit happens. This is one situation I never see coming. Way to go Tommy. Woohoo, you totally scored 10 points for this. Do more often why don't you?

"..." C'mon, think of something to say. I don't just enrol into paleothology to be a goofball infront of her.

"Spikes in I see."

"Huh? Oh. The hair. Right. Yeah. Spikes."

When did this just happen? Me, the so called greatest ranger actually lost at words when conversing with a lady. No, not lady. She who once was my fallen angel who goes by the name of Kimberly Ann Hart. Great first impression on an ex girlfriend.

She grinned for a second before collecting the stuffs I picked up for her on my arms. That grin can really make anyone's day I'm sure. I know it just did with me. I just hope I don't return her with a very embarassing grin instead. This is foolish. I'm acting foolish. It's not like we're in highschool or anything. We're in the three zero adulthood for god sake. Foolish feelings only happen during puppy love era. We are definately not in those era, atleast not anymore. Wait, did I just said "we"?

"Fancy meeting you here Tommy. He-who-hates-shopping actually is shopping? The world must've gone nuts indeed."

She flashed yet another one of her brilliant smile. Need to ban these smiles before it drives me mad! But before that, I need to reply her first, otherwise she'll know what sort of mind state I'll be in. I mean, out of everyone, she has to be the only other person who knows me inside out. Ok well, back in those days she was For a girl that is. Other girls I've dated too knows me inside out but old flame just don't die. Not easily that is. Maybe she has forgotten it all? Blame it on those years we've grown apart. It's sad. Me, ...us and our egos. Too scared to mend things back even for the sake of friendship. No wait, she just said he-who-hates-shopping, in present tense no less. Which means she still remember how I was like..

This is really weird. She's just an acquaintance now. Perhaps friends. Why should you get excited for the little things in life?

"Erhh...yeah. You got that right. Someone's got to do the job. If I don't feed myself, I can't expect those centuries old bones to feed me right? A man got to do what a man got to do."

Automatically giving her one of those grins I normally do after a certain statement. Jason hated when I did it but as long it doesn't hurt anyone, it's all good.

So, after picking a few more other things we both had listed mentally. We met at the counter like we said we would. Sign here, cash there. Now we're halfway walking towards the exit entrance with paperbags covering out faces. How do you suppose for two people who hasn't seen each for atleast 8-10 years break the ice when these paper bags are our barriers? Talk about being convenient.

"Hey, would you like to get a drink or something? I mean if you're free that is."

--------


	2. Shaken, not stirred

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR universe one way or another.

**Summary:** Walking down memory lane could be the start of a new beginning. Or it could be just another day for him. Little things does wonder indeed.

**Characters:** Bringing the old familiar faces back to life once again (just to avoid from stating the obvious).

**AN:** Like I thought, it was supposed to be a two parter, instead its... yeah I'll just leave at that. Not sure where I'm taking this. Somehow, it won't be too many chapters long, I think..

_**Last chapter: **So, after picking a few more other things we both had listed mentally. We met at the counter like we said we would. Sign here, cash there. Now we're halfway walking towards the exit entrance with paperbags covering out faces. How do you suppose for two people who hasn't seen each for atleast 8-10 years break the ice when these paper bags are our barriers? Talk about being convenient. _

_"Hey, would you like to get a drink or something? I mean if you're free that is."_

--------

**Dust to Dawn: Colours of Minority**

Part Two: Shaken, not stirred

Once again, she had done it. Only this time she had outdo me by a second in making the first move. Still the Kimberly I grew up knowing indeed, always the brave one to act on something. How did we lose each other after all this years anyway?

"Yeah sure, lead the way missy! I barely can see from where I'm at"

"Haha, alright alright. Here, you'll take a seat first and I'll go grab us some drinks and side dishes or something. Do you still take vanilla milkshake? Or do you want something else?"

"Vanilla would do. But I should be the one getting it. You Miss (or Mrs?) should be the one sitting after that freak accident."

"No, this one's on me"

She winked at me before heading to the counter in a breeze.

She's so full of life, then, now and perhaps till the end of time. Plus, she still looks great, fit and in shape. Only her hair has grew a little longer since the last time I saw her. Those loose curls definately bring out her eyes. Here I am, observing every inch of this creature I once was fascinated, who is currently busy making small talks with the guy behind the counter. They sure had an interesting conversation by the look of their smiles and laughter.

Ah, always the Kimberly I know.

After all this familiar moments coming back to memory, it didn't occur to me how awkward the both of us would be right after she gets our drinks. What are we going to say after 10 years? How do we react to each other? I'm looking at a one long grocery adventure written in my life. Even being a ranger for so long can't beat this.

"Vanilla for the guy in spikes.."

How does she manage to shake my world still baffles me. But I don't mind it one bit. Vanilla. The smell just oozes with mystery among us. A long unknown history to catch up on. But like milkshake, this too will go as smoothly, eventually. I'm sure of that.

I took the drink from her hand, a slight brush against her fingers stirs a lot of my notions.

Aren't we just like friends? I can't possibly have "that" feelings again can I? I mean it's been so long, I can't even remember. Dating hasn't been my first priority, well given the fact that I've had a very complicated relationship in being a ranger now and then. Only until 3 months ago, had we, the dino rangers finally got the chance to step down and embrace the world in normalcy all over again. Thus three months can't get me that much of a life, atleast not enough to date a whole lot of girls. It has to come when the right moment arrive; searching for it just makes the task harder.

Like how I bummed into her today. Yeah something like that.

"This brings back the old times don't you think so? Time when we gathered at Ernie's with the usual orders. Only minus the rest of them. Ah..I miss those times. I don't get that much fun as I do now..sigh"

"Tommy, you're 27, the definition of fun is different now. But the drink is good yeah? I always love it when they add extra cream in it..mmMm..the richness of milkshakes. Sinful."

That's Kim without a doubt.

I stared at her a full few seconds, just to convince myself that I am actually sitting opposite one of my oldest friend and everything about her just excites me. I definately need to get more people like her and the gang. They make 20 something not so 20 something. Which might explained why I feel so "fatherly" so often, I've been around teenages way too much!

New Year resolution number two, socialise more often. With the right kind of people.

"Are you this quiet since I last saw you Tommy?" with her eyes sparkling with so many other thoughts in her mind. I wish I could read and answer all of them so that we could get back to being the best of friends again. Unfortunately, until that time arrives, I'll have to dwell into this tormenting process first.

"Why you say that? " I raised my eyebrow a little as I spoke again "..Maybe cause I haven't seen you since like..a decade ago?"

"Oh..yeah" She looked at the table that scribbles a story of a traveller from some forsaken world or something like that while stirring her milkshake in circles.

I wish to smack myself hard now. I didn't mean to say it the way I did. Really I didn't but it's the truth isn't it not? People act weirdly around other people whom they don't expect to see.

"I'm sorry. I mean..you know..well I'm sure when we finally get to fill this gap we have between us, we'll be like who we were back in school. Things like this just takes time to sink in. Especially having a brain like mine, you know that right?"

"True true. So..how's life been treating you? Are you still..."

"Yeah I'm still a teacher." Giving her that mischievous snicker just because I knew the answer to her incomplete question. It's just that I just loved to tease her, that's all.

"Yeah that. I know that. Jase told me how you're a teacher and stuff. I meant..you know..the higher calling..it still feels weird talking about it even after resigning to a life like that a decade ago."

"I'm now fully retired from doing community service. Heh, it's about time for me to find my own journey without getting caught with nightmares anymore. Waaaayyyy too old for that now!"

"You just realized that you're old now? All this while we thought you were immortal. Oh how wrong were we. Shame on us." Shaking her head from left to right as if dissapointed with her theories.

"What we? Hey! It's not my fault destiny just so happen chose me. Maybe it's for the bad things I've done in the past, just to make up for it."

I stopped talking after the sudden realization. Perhaps, that's why I've been called so often. It's not that I don't want to let the past go, it's just part of me. I mean, without all that drama, I don't think I'll ever meet this bunch of friends ever in my life. So instead of being bitter about it, I was more at peace with the thoughts.

"Me, Jase and Zack had this really out of this world theory that you've been cast as an immortal being. Hey, don't give me that look buddy. It could've happen for all you know."

Suddenly she straighten herself up and leaned back to the seat as she was piercing her eyes to my mind. Being immortal with no life is an evil spell indeed. One day, I should just cast a spell on the next villian so much so that I don't have to be a ranger anymore. No, wait, that would only make the villian liking it even better. Dang, I take my thoughts back.

Seeing Kim in such an animated fit got me chuckling. I just couldn't help but loving this moment I have bridged across with her. Makes me appreciate life even more.

Then she leaned forward and had this serious look on her face staring back at me. I didn't know what to expect as I swallow my drink slowly. Ok maybe I love this moment way too much.

"But seriously tho, you've been chosen because you are, or were, the greatest fighter among us. It's not because of that evil spell. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Just so you know, I'm glad you've retired. There's really more to life than just giving to others. Your needs need to be satisfied too."

And what better way than having milkshake with an old friend. Thank you god!

"I suppose. Thanks for understanding. I just couldn't help but have this image of you guys laughing back at me when the news were out that I had to go back into action again. Oh well. Life's like that. I'm liking this activity we have here. Gets me out of the norm from marking the test papers and what not. Have I thanked you for the vanilla yet?"

I held my glass to her in response to thanking her for getting me my drink. Would our drinks be sufficient enough to last our endless conversation? Or does this mean that she just wanted to hang out till our drinks are finished? I hope not, not yet. Maybe I should get that black forest cake I got my eye on behind the counter just to stall this moment away. I think I should. Who knows when else I'll get this opportunity again. Bumping into an ex girlfriend in a grocery shop, oh-so-original, should always be prepared if I bummed into other ex girlfriends. They might not be as open arms with this kind of state where secret identities could damage any relationship. If my significant other would be in my shoes and I'd be in hers, I would place a hefty judgement as well. Oh great, my mind just walked on cloud 9 again and again until she cracked up.

"Oh boy, we were laughing alright! But that's beside the point. We still know you're the better fighter among us anyway. So..no plans?" as she slowly raised an eyebrow in fear of invading my privacy with her question.

To tell you the truth, or rather to tell myself the truth, she didn't have to put any effort what so ever and still know where to hit me with compassion. I miss her friendship. I miss everyone's friendship now. I wish I wasn't as busy. I wish I had cherrished all their friendships and not let go so much. I wish for many things.

"Hmm..so far, I've got none. Just chilling. Waiting till I'm 60 I guess. How'd you end up in Reefside? Got tired with the high profile life in Florida/Miami/Seattle/NY? Hey! You moved as many times as I've changed colours..." I gasped in horror, just to mocked at her.

She stucked her tongue out at me right after my spontaneous discovery about her whereabouts. I wanted to do the same but all I did was resting my back on the chair just to show that I'm being comfortable. I can definately see myself having this much fun with my friends, teasing, mocking and everything else. Did I just lose that much life being a ranger all this while? Abandoning my thoughts, I looked at Kim as she pushed her glass away from her.

"Like you said, I'm too old for all those. It's time to finally able to reflect on other better things you know? Stress free life is my virtue now. Although thats almost too idealistic to keep in mind. The places were great while it lasted. It's just that, there'll always be one place that'll you stay longer than all places.."

"And..you chose Reefside?" I said softly, not realizing that I had actually muttered that. Thinking out loud is very dangerous.

"No. I chose Angel Grove. I came by Reefside to visit a long lost friend. That was my initial plan"

"Ah. Home is where the Hart is."

Trying as hard to sound the supposedly "heart" as "Hart" but it seems fitting in her context.

"I couldn't agree more. Being a freelance writer for a local magazine kinda keeps my mind busy. I just felt like giving back to people since it has always been me all the while."

"I've read a couple of your articles now and then. Good stuff I must say. Always the Kimberly who never afraid to speak her mind. So this friend of yours don't mind you hanging out with me for a bit?"

"You read huh? Atleast now I know one person actually read what I wrote. I fear the day when the editor would kill me for giving him crappy work. Nope. Not one bit at all. Infact I think my friend's having fun as we speak too. Or that's what he confessed."

"Actually, it's thought provocative. Like the article you wrote about the Katrina victims. That felt close to home."

Then I continued the conversation,

"So is he your new boyfriend hmm? You should introduce me to all these men you've been going out with. Atleast I could tell them what kind of girl you are."

"Har har. Very funny Tommy. Nah, I'm in town hoping to amend some issues. Closure is my aim. Atleast if I die tomorrow, I can die in peace."

"Yeah I felt like that too. Only I haven't made the effort to amend it yet.."

I finally got to taste the bitter sentiment of life. Not a good taste for anyone to be reminded of. We're two matured adults, I'm sure whatever differences we had can be mended as time goes by. Time always heal it. It's just a matter of how willing we'd open our wounds to be healed.

Later, I got up and she did the same, only I was intending to get us something to munch where else she thought it was a sign to retreat to the usual life. I told her to stay and she did it at ease. Perhaps she too didn't want to leave so soon. That's a good sign that she's enjoying whatever we're going through as much as I did. Back to my original plan, the blackforest cake really tempt me alot. Sorry Kim, your diet plan for today just had to be dumped into the gutter, this cake is too good to be passed on.

I came back with desserts. She was beaming with joy, like a kid who just saw a big giant lollipop from the display shop. For a moment, I think I can get use to this grocery accidents. You might never know what comes with it. I held her one half of the desserts I got us and we continued chatting away like there's no tomorrow. Both of us got to know what we were up to while we lost contact of each other and everything else that is related. If I had to do all this from start, I think I'll do it again. If I had took another route, if we hadn't done what we did, we could end up worst and I won't be able to laugh about it.

Time really did went by fast when you're having fun. I certainly did not realize it was past dinner time. Guess it might take longer than a day to cover up 10 years gap of friendship, atleast this is the beginning of something new something old. We exchanged numbers and parted our ways mutually as it is getting dark. She can't drive home alone any later than this hour, it's too dangerous. I could however invite her to my place for dinner but we both know it was way too early to step into each others privacy.

Playing with my car keys inbetween my fingers heading towards the car outside the parking lot, I just remembered that I left my groceries in the cafe. Tommy's back to square one with his swiss cheese memory. Thankfully Lauren, one of the staffs kept the bags before I came to collect it. Otherwise I have to go through those ordeal again. It was hard enough as it is.

I drove home with an unusual feeling infested in me. Everyday felt like a routine, it's either I'm too cautious about the dangers I've surround myself or a mundane life. This time, it's not any of those. It's as if I died and was born again as a whole. I feel this rush is overwhelming me, kind of like I've been blessed by God or something. Automatically, I put a smile on my face, like a clown being entertained by his audience. What a person can do to you is simply amazing. The colours of life.

A moment later, I instinctly turned my indicator on and decide to make a detour. Perhaps it's never too late to visit an old friend of mine, who at this point I have no idea if there's anyone at home. I flicked my cellphone and went through a list of numbers. Finally found the contact number and dialed away. A few exchange words, I finally got my answers only the other person does not know what I was about to do.

So Angel Grove, I hope you still have the heart for me. I'm coming home for a bit.


	3. Candid Sensation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR universe one way or another.

**Summary:** Becareful with what you wished for. You'll never know when you'll want to take your words back.

**Characters:** Bringing the old familiar faces back to life once again (just to avoid from stating the obvious).

**AN:** This could just be the second last chapter before it ends. Have a nice day!

_**Last chapter: **A moment later, I instinctly turned my indicator on and decide to make a detour. Perhaps it's never too late to visit an old friend of mine, who at this point I have no idea if there's anyone at home. I flicked my cellphone and went through a list of numbers. Finally found the contact number and dialed away. A few exchange words, I finally got my answers only the other person does not know what I was about to do. _

_So Angel Grove, I hope you still have the heart for me. I'm coming home for a bit._

--------

**Dust to Dawn: Colours of Minority**

Part Three: Candid Sensation

It's been ages since I've done any crazy spontaneous plans. And I must remind myself to thank Kim for the inspiration. The drive back to Angel Grove has been peaceful and full of hope. I would think that the breeze was agreeing with me when I heard the whisper. Late night cruising is always fun, always the time for you to reflect on the things you have done. I truly have missed this part of life, and it's a darn good thing God decide to smack me with the obvious now. Otherwise I'll grow as the grumpy old man who has no aim in life.

Is this what people would call mid-life crisis? I sure as hell think it is. I'm being so mellow.

"Hey!"

I really have to stop thinking too much, especially when meeting people. This is the second time it happened today that my thoughts are shaken by some random voice.

"Just thought I'd say hello".. I tried to rationalize it casually, not a hint of despair.

"All the way from Reefside? You do know there's the invention called telephone right? What gives man?"

"We could always hang out at your garden, it seem perfect"

I tiptoed myself while putting my hands in my pockets, shivering myself for the lack of thick clothes as the weather got colder. Mental note, keep extra clothes incase of any more crazy plans I might decide to make.

"Oh sorry, come on in. Make yourself at home." Naturally clasping our hands as a way of saying "Wassup man, glad you're back after ages and that I missed you a whole lot" only in a more subdued way.

You have no idea what home just brought me with. You really don't have one single idea at all. I wish you did, but that would cost my entire image of being a man.

"I'm not disturbing you with your plans am I? Cuz I could just leave and come back next time.."

I peeped myself from the door to see if anyone else was there. Just to make sure I wasn't in the middle of something. I remember the last time I was at Jason's place. That was when his parents were living with him as well, it felt just like home. The decorations seem to fit every inch and square of the house. The warmth from the wallpapers got me long to frizzle on the couch which used to be one of our favourite place to chill after working out. It's like walking into my younger life.

Yeah, I'm glad I made this move.

"Rubbish. I'm so glad you came for whatever reason. Sides, you didn't answer me what made you come visit. Is there any occasion I should be aware of?" As he went straight to the kitchen and took out some cans of sodas from the refrigerator.

Jason's not really a fan of alcohol unless there's a reason to, because when he did drink, he's in a bad shape after that. I took the can and helped myself to the rows of picture frames that was hung on the wall. There were a few more on the side table as well, some people I recognized and others I don't. This just gave me yet another brilliant idea. An idea to place picture frames in my house. That's what it was lacking. Framing the people who had filled in my life and made a difference.

Absent mindedly I picked up one of the frames and saw a picture of him and Kim laughing when they were younger.

"Not that I know of. I dunno. I just felt like it. Like an angel just brought me here all of a sudden.." letting the reason trailed off as I spoke.

"Righhtttt..you really think I'd buy that..." flopping himself onto the legendary couch we both loved so much. The colour may have fainted through years of hybernation and comfort, but the feel is never lost with time.

I followed suit and crashed myself in those soft comfortable light couch. I definately felt like home with one of my friends who can read me like a book. He's my friend, best friend, brother, fighter, anything, you just name it. If the term friends for life actually described anyone, it'll be him without a doubt.

"Ah c'mon Jase! Can't a friend come visit without a reason?" I pouted for a second, I feel so young today. Younger than when I was in high school. The joy of life!

"Of course you can, it's just that it wouldn't be Tommy to do so. That's all" teasing me before playfully smacking my shoulder.

"I kinda miss all this. Miss hanging out with you and do really absurd stuffs, miss having senseless conversation just about anything in life. I miss my Angel Grove life. So I thought I'd start new."

"Aww, someone's facing mid-life crisis a bit too early don't you think?"

It sounded harder coming out from him than it was from me. I gave him a momentarily glare before I could think of something to defend myself.

"Try working your ass off fighting over distorted monsters on daily basis and see if you feel the same way."

"Touchy touchy. Someone's being bitter tonight. You so definately need a life. First you need to get a girl for yourself. Or do something out of the norm. Wait, you already did alot of things out of the norm."

"You're so asking for trouble aren't you?"

"Chillllll, hold your fighting instinct till tomorrow morning old man. We have alot of time for that. For now, let's just indulge this moment as much as we can. Up for some old flicks?"

"Who said I'm staying?"

"Well aren't you?" Giving me the I-know-you-are look.

"Haha, yeah I am. Let's not watch tv. Let's..hmm..what can we do.." Idling my eyes through the living room, trying to come up with something to do.

"Do we even have a choice?"

"Ok tv it is then"

"Btw, welcome home bro."

"Thanks." as I took a sip of the soda in my hands.

As time goes by, both of us just lay in couch like time don't have any effect on us. We didn't exactly said anything to change our world, but knowing that our presence in each other speaks a thousand emotions does make up alot of it. When you're binded with one of your lifetime friends, you don't need words to confirm it. You just be who you are and expect the same from the other. Life is actually much simpler than we claim it is. Nonetheless, it had been an interesting chapter for a new book of Thomas Oliver. Too late to realize that instead of two old buddies watching the television, it's the television that's watching us dozing off. Old habits hard to change apparently.

The next morning, Jason woke me up before sunrise because he took the idea of sparring with me seriously. Here I thought he was just kidding. We are after all 27 year old men, we can settle scores in calm discussions, no need violence. Yeah right, who are we talking about?

"You could've let me sleep for atleast another hour before a full throttle workout you know?"

We both went into the house together, soaked in sweat and relieved it was over. That was one heavy battle. He sure was workingout consistantly. Shame on you Tommy, only 3 months after retirement and you felt like an elephant fell and squashed you like a pancake. Oh well, it's better to be a loser to him than anyone else. Well, not a loser technically, just..it's better to admit defeat to him.

"You said you missed hanging out and do absurd things, so I thought this would be a good start."

"Do you even realized that we're not as young as we once were? That could've got me into ICU for god sake"

I took a seat at the island whilst Jason decide to brew coffee for us to keep our momentum high. This is only two hours after the sunrise mind you.

"So sober on a beautiful Saturday morning Tommy? Oh c'mon, if there's one person who had to whined about stretching muscles, it should be me."

"You enjoy tormenting me don't you Jase? I know you doooo..." giving him an evil glare in hope that it'll kill his ego.

"Don't tell me you didnt want to get even with me because I don't believe it."

Guilty as charged. I am a man of many many wicked plans, and getting even with my bestfriend has to be my utmost important plans. Only I wished I had gotten ready with it sooner.

"Yeah yeah. Atleast I know your skills are not left to rust. You're a good opponent Jason Scott. I am honoured to go against you."

"Whatever. Loser treats lunch. and Movie, and dinner.. I can live with that."

"Dream on." I saw him carving a big goofy smile on his face.

"What time are you leaving anyway?" Pouring into my mug he had handed to me earlier which scripted "Winner wins all". He sure has alot of scores to settle with me by the looks of it. Seeing the steam escaped and filled the kitchen with its aroma reminded me of how Mrs. Scott would start her day with, and I suppose it's in the genes.

"You make good coffee bro." letting the thick black rich coffee drown my thoughts away. A second later, I continued the conversation being amused with his inquiry.

"Eh? Can't wait to kick me out of the house already? I expected more from my best friend. I'm dissapointed."

"Don't try and turn against me smart ass. I just wanted to make sure how much time before I could drain your energy out." Giving me a warning sign that I should stay alert of other things he had in mind. I'm not surprised one bit, I too can read him like a book.

"You'll never succeed. Maybe evening. I dunno. When I feel like it. Why? You've got plans?"

"Not anytime soon. Was thinking that we could go on a day trip visiting Zack at his studio or something you know? Like old times."

"You know where to get me. So...who's the lucky laydee who's stole your heart away huh?" Looking at him with his hands grasping on the mug as tightly as possible when he heard my random thoughts. Who's got you badly now buddy.

He pondered for a moment before looking intently into his coffee mug as if there was a drama screened on it. Classic move but you can't run away from the truth.

"Did I add marijuana into the coffee? I swear I cleaned the mess up. This questions don't just popped up out of the blue.."

"Awwww c'mon, who's sober NOW?"

Hah! Try get away with that now. Two can play this game if you didn't already know. A well known smirk plastered on my face when I interrogated Jason a little further about his personal life. The man does not speak unless you go point blanc with him. Like how I'm attacking him now. He could have crushed me during our sparring sessions, but when it comes to verbal attacks, I know my opponent's weaknesses. It's not like he doesn't know mine but for now, the focus is him.

"You can be quite a pain..and no, I don't have anyone in mind yet.."

"...Yet...that means there IS someone!"

"This is ridiculous, I'm not going to spill my heart out to you. NO WAY. Remember the last time I did and you blurted it out to Emily? MY GOD that was embarassing enough.." he covered his face with his hands.

"ACCIDENTALLY blurted out Jase, ac-ci-den-tally. If you must accused me, atleast have the courtesy in knowing the details. Still..I'm sure I won't be seeing her anytime soon am I hmm? Jason's got a crush, ooh la la!"

"Shut up."

I may be a densed person, very densed when a certain situation occurs, but seeing Jason flushed red is unmistakeable. No one can make him redder than his bestfriends. We all know big macho guys have a very soft spot in their heart. This just straightens my point even further. Jason's red could either be his mad at someone or he's too embarassed. I'm not sure which part of him is directed to me, I swear it's both because he couldn't find any words to justify himself. All he could do was to bite his lower lip. I narrowed my eyes a little looking directly into his eyes as if I'm his reflection and I am pretty sure that you don't need Nostrudamus to know when hell will break loose. Want to know why? It's because I just unleashed the dragon in him. A definately interesting payback time indeed.

"You're sooooo head over heels, I can sense it. I can feel the aura spreading in this room. It's so powerful, even me being the evil green ranger couldn't fight it."

I carried on being animated and finished my coffee quickly because I knew what will happen next when I open my mouth again..

"It's true what they say huh? Love conquers all. Hahahaha..someone's blushing..Oh shit.."

My eyes grew wider as I saw him contemplating the knives that's standing inbetween us. If I'm assasinated by him, I am very glad I met two of the most colourful people in my life. That would be my final death speech to them. I just pray it won't happen anytime soon, not when he's at rage as he spunned around and chased me out of the room.

"You're gonna get it REAL BAD this time Tommy. I'll make you see it to your grave before you die!" was all he groaned. Run Tommy run. Run to the end of the world and never come back.

"I wanna see who's this chic who got you badly man. I loveeeee this .. I love having to have this affect on you..woohoo..catch me if you can..You know I run faster than you..." Before I set my eyes on the basketball that was placed on the grass. I picked the ball up, thinking that if he attacked me at any direction, I could just throw the ball as a defence tool of somesort. But I thought better of it.

"Let's play some hoops. Each time I score, you'll answer my questions."

"And when I score? You'll fill me in with yours." Pointing his finger to me as if this is the game that decides our life and death.

"Deal." I stucked my hand out as a confirmation.

Well I did called for doing absurd things, this is as absurd as we can get before getting a power breakfast. I might go home with aches from all this extra workouts. Nonetheless, when it's about fun, I'm all game for it. We are all game for it. Although somehow I don't think this is the case. Chasing for the ball at the same time trying to outdo one another takes alot of multi tasking. We may not be the teenages we once were playing in the court, but we still have the energy to kick each others ass. Lucky for me, I get to ask him the first question before he snatched the ball away.

"So, do I get to meet her?"

"When the time comes it'll comes.." and then he made his leap to the net and dunked the ball in. I'm sure the earth was shaking a little when he landed. All of a sudden he seemed so distant. Why do I think I'm digging my own grave now.

"Besides I don't even know how I feel about it" He shrugged, throwing the ball to me at full force "What about you?" Only to see that he had made himself comfortable on the ground.

"Time has not decide on me yet apparently" Taking a seat next to him, it felt like forever since I sat down here in Angel Grove. I felt Jason staring back at me like all the other birds were doing.

I undo my shoelaces as I turned my head to my left "What? I'm serious." before I went into daydream mode again. I wonder who's staying in the house me and my family once occupied across the street. Nothing has changed around here. Everything looks in placed like I left it 8 years ago. Maybe when the time comes, I'll settle down here as well. The thought that I know my kids would be safe playing on this street is comforting. No more casualties to worry about, no more emergency exits to memorized. There's a saying which goes "you can take someone out of Angel Grove, but you can't take Angel Grove out of someone" or something like that. The birds seemed to agree with the statement.

"Am I the only one uninvited to this reunion?"

"Wh-what?..." Didn't I just hear that voice not so long ago? Wait, what day is it again today?

"Hey Kim. Sup?" Jason looked up and offered his hand out for her to join us.


	4. Breakfast Club

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR universe one way or another.

**Summary:** There are times when you wish you have all the power in the world to stop time but it keeps moving on. You still keep moving on.

**Characters:** Bringing the old familiar faces back to life once again (just to avoid from stating the obvious).

**AN:** It'll be over pretty soon.

_**Last chapter: **_

_"Am I the only one uninvited to this reunion?"_

_"Wh-what?..." Didn't I just hear that voice not so long ago? Wait, what day is it again today?_

_"Hey Kim. Sup?" Jason looked up and offered his hand out for her to join us._

--------

**Dust to Dawn: Colours of Minority**

Part Four: The Breakfast Club

"Umm..I brought breakfast thinking you'd still be in bed. I guess we could share this-" Passing the box of unknown breakfast to me and Jason. It smelled good, definately got my attention away. She took a seat next to Jason and stretched her legs out as a sign of relief. I bet she just finished her morning jogging and decided to go to a cafe nearby then run all the way here. Someone else's old habits too can't die it seems. How interesting.

"Cool. I knew I could count on you. Anyway, err..Tommy's here to hang for a bit."

"The more the merrier right?" She laid her back on the ground and placed her palms on her face. "You guys can start eating first." she muffled.

"We'll wait. It's not a wise idea to let two hungry wolves eat this pack of food first. You'll prolly end up with bread crumbs, if you're lucky." Turns out, the both of us too laid our back on the ground as well. Now it felt much more like home. Three of us hanging outside just being ourselves, I don't think my day can get any better than this.

"So what's the challenge this time?" She looked at the white fluffy clouds which forms familiar shapes in the sky. We knew that she knew us too well with our mind games. Thus I looked at Jason and he gave me the same look. Both of us didn't know what to say. Should we create some white lie or tell the truth? That or we had other wicked plans in mind..

"Jasonhasacrushonagirl" I casually blurted it out in one breath as if I had planned to embarass my dear friend with his personal secret. However, when you put us together, we're really two of a kind. I wasn't the least surprised when I heard him confessing in the same tone as I was.

"Tommywantstogethitched"

Hitched? I gave him a quizzical look. I'm sure he has better things to say than that. No matter, this is Jason we're dealing with. He could come up with the most random things and still make it sensible. Though having a lifetime commitment is not in my immediate plans as yet, I'll just play along. This man is crazy. We're crazy. We fixed our expressions as straight as possible, like the next thing to come would determined our future but I must admit, this is too much to be kept to ourselves. Hence the laughing fit we burst out as we got up half way reaching for each others arms.

Ah, the good times.

"What was that all about?" She looked at us like we're world number one unsolved mystery with a raised eyebrow. Confused and curious, she decided not to pay us anymore attention and continued looking at the sky. I suppose it's better to be entertained by nature than two goofballs like us. Only a minute later, we saw her on her feet, heading towards the house. We stopped laughing and got up as well, only to know that Jason had grabbed her arm in defence to whatever she was thinking about.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have left you out" Ending his apology with a hug as he pouted.

He has a way with dealing things. Did I mention that? Unfortunately this is not one of those times..

"Oh no you don't! No breakfast no hugs until the both of you get some shower." Apparently, I was to be dragged into the drama as well. She narrowed her eyes and made faces in response to our body sweat. She's so smart, when Jason refused and insisted for a hug, she pushed his chest with her hands and he pretended he was hurt. I bet my breakfast he felt the pain for real. Even a big guy like me knows how aggressive this lady can get. She may look petite, fragile looking but never ever judge a book by it's cover, especially when the subject is Kimberly.

"Don't mess with the laydeh Jase, what has the past not teach you yet?" I laughed myself while gasping for air. This sketch I witnessed outside of The Scott's house amused me. If this were on television, I'm sure I'll be glued watching it. This made me drag the hours that would pass by as it gets nearer for me to make a move to Reefside.

He sneered at me for the remark. I replied with an apologetic look.

While the two of us went to get our shower, Kim went to the kitchen and fixed us some breakfast and with the coffee Jason brewed early that morning, it wouldn't take long for us to gobble our food to our hearts content. I went down the staircase, inhaling the aroma of what seemed to be scramble eggs, toasts, chocolate muffins, pancakes and coffee, it was like walking to a home where someone you know would prepare you food with love. Yeah, its like waking up knowing the one you love cares for you that making breakfast is like one of the most important thing. Shaking my thoughts off, I had to remind myself it's neither waking up to my mum's cooking nor the love of my life, in reality I'm walking to a kitchen where Kimberly sets the dishes on the table. I grin for a moment and...

"What are you grinning about Mr? Come help me out with the table."

"Yeah sure, you go get a shower then. I'm sure I am big enough to handle the rest of it" I told her while bringing the utensils.

"I'm so proud I raised the two of you with responsibilities. Really, I am sooooo proud of you" She mocked like a mother would tell her sons with her hands placed on her hips. Comical Kimberly, I like.

"Wow Kim, never knew you'd think of yourself that old" Jason bluntly said it like he knew what would come next as he came up from behind.

"I hate you." was all she said. Well I'm sure there's more going around her head but I bet she's keeping the rest of those later. Looks like, it won't just be a Tommy vs Jason verbal abuse today folks, it'll be a Tommy Kimberly vs Jason match instead. I definately can't wait!

"Ouch, but they say those who they love most hurt the most" He stucked his tongue out.

"My my, since when you've got such charisma Jase? Old flames thought you or did you just bloom at a very late age?" She walked off heading upstairs assuming she is preparing to refresh herself. Jason on the other hand stood speechless as he trailed her walking up then turned to me as if giving me a warning not to say a word. I didn't plan to say anything..well atleast not yet.

Both of us took the dishes out to the table, Kimberly must've improved on her cooking skills. The food she bought and the rest that she had cooked looks good. I just hope it taste as good too. Everyone has somewhat changed for the better. It's really good to know that. I took a seat on the other side of the table all of us had memories when we were younger which faced the garden outside. The same table where I had to do my homework when I stayed over Jason's place, the same place where we were given long lectures due to our late night monster attacks. It's also the same place the whole gang played boardgames to kill time and who can forget the truth or dare game. Fond memories indeed. This table is worth too much to be sold.

I lifted my mug to my lips, breathing the coffee while absorbing all this memories. It really must have been too long since everyone was gathered. A decade is a long time, but it felt like it's only yesterday. The telltale signs of me getting old. I looked at the corner of my eyes and saw that Jason was in deep thoughts as I was too. For the first time since last night's movie marathon, we didn't bicker about anything. Treasuring this silent moment, I heard Kimberly's footsteps and both of us snapped out of our dreamland.

"I'm amazed the food is untouched. Did some monsters came and attack while I was gone or something?" She took a seat facing the both of us. Saturday morning is filled with sarcasms, who knew we were that sarcastic. Life and it's untouched mystery.

"Don't jinx it Kim." was all I said. Too hungry to reply, all of us helped ourselves to the breakfast she had made for us.

After our big breakfast, which is actually huge coming out from me who eats like there's no end, we washed up, of course besides washing the dishes, we washed ourselves as well. The kitchen was in a mess and Kimberly's wrath was not to be messed with. As annoyed as she was with our childish acts, she didn't stop herself from being part of it. When the dishes were done, the floors were clean, and everything else was in placed, we decided to get our clothes dry. Only I remembered I didn't have anymore with me.

"All the more reason to go shopping!" She screamed in delight.

I cringed.

Jason protested. "WHAT?NO WAY"

Kimberly didn't care if tomorrow is our death day, when she said shopping, she meant business. We tried to reason her out but in the end she won, I couldn't remember why but nonetheless she did and we're looking to a whole new adventure altogether now.

"I did not just plan my weekend to spend in a mall Kim. You can always do it tomorrow or the day after or..." He tried to reason but he lost the war. He knew it.

"C'mon Jase, it's not thaaaat bad. Sides, Tommy needs a new wardrobe. Being all dark and mysterious is so last season." She was actually pointing to my black dresscode. Like I said, old habits are hard to die. Got so used to wearing them for the past year, it just didn't occur to me I needed a drastic change.

"It's all your fault. Why can't you be more colourful huh?" Blaming it all on me why don't you Jason. Its not like you were any different.

"Think of it this way. I get to shop for, I mean with two most hottest guys. That's a definate turn on." You wish Kim. We rolled our eyes dramatically.

"Why would we be turned on?" I suddenly found my voice back.

"Not you two silly. Besides, you guys need to see the world. I hear some new movie is out too. We could watch that after shopping." If you didn't know Kimberly from the core, you can already tell in her eyes how badly she wants to get out of this place and do something more..well feminine to say the least. It's not like you could blame us for hesitating. I mean, we're guys, we don't do much shopping like it's a matter of life and death to woo people we are attracted to. Ok we may think a little deeper on our appearances when wooeing, but it's more of our chivalrous character than anything else.

As we walk out of the house, heading to my jeep since it's the nearest and could fit more than two people in a vehicle, Kim automatically jumped to the backseat and Jase was at the front passenger seat.

"How long since you had this jeep again bro?"

"Too long to even remember. Why?" I asked as I turn on the ignition hoping that the jeep does not fail me with embarassment. And like every other day, it hasn't. My trustworthy jeep has always been faithful, that's why I kept it for so long.

"I remember the days when we planned to go out and there's always a time when putties would fall from the sky, but why didn't they ever fall on top of us in the car instead? I mean seriously, we're like as vulnerable as they are and what better way than to kill us off from inside?"

"Are you really asking for a death wish Kim?" Both of us turned our heads to her. It's so typical of her to say something that no other could think of. Only I just wish she won't jinx it. You might never know these villians. They make you think they were demolished but there'll always be more to come. What has Earth done in the past that we had to pay the debts so badly anyway? Drama after drama after drama, it's endless. However, her statement did make sense. We were so open to many weaknesses yet they never take advantage on us.

"Uh..just a thought guys. Nothing more." Motion her fingers as if she was zipping her lips, swore to secrecy of somesort.

There wasn't a sight of traffic in Angel Grove today, we could, I mean I could drive with my eyes close and still get us to our destination. We passed the cinema on our way and Kimberly suggested that we should watch an old movie the cinema was showing. About an overgrown octopus attacking the city, those cheesy D grade movies. Not that I'd say what we did by saving the world against overgrown ugly distorted mosters were D grade movies but ..I lost my point in convincing myself.

"Kim, we already did that last night" Jason pointed her out about our little gathering last night.

"I'm definately uninvited huh? So much for having FRIENDS like you guys. Hopeless" She sighed as she looked out at the view outside, trying to keep her hair intact from the wind. It's a good thing Jason and I opt for hair gel. Makes the hair stand like Statue of Liberty.

"Would you really want to spend your time with two guys who dozed off on the couch just a few minutes after the movie started? I'm sure having you there, you'd be miserable. So don't worry Kim, you didn't miss anything. You came when the drama began. We still love you till the end of time." I told her through looking at the rear mirror. The moment she started smilling, I knew she's back to her usual self. That girl has a mood that flunctuates like no other. Even yo-yo is not as bad.

Just like old times.

"Also, you didn't invite me when you had visited a certain long lost friend in Reefside yesterday..." Came Jason out of no where. Wait, he knew Kim was in Reefside? But how? I don't think I told him last night, or did I sleep talk about it to him? It couldn't be. Nah..that's absurd. You may have fought all sort of evil, but sleep talk is not your kind of thing Tommy.

"Hey! I did invited you to come but you were 'busy' with something, only god knows what" She said in her defensive tone. Jason, I swear if this turns out to be another battle I have to make myself hear from the two of you, I'll kick you both out of the car and make you walk home.

"Well if you told me sooner, I would've joined. But we all know you had plan it all to well didn't you..." He suddenly gave a stare at Kim, like he was already invading her privacy. I felt a little quesy with this situation. Sadly I have no power to say anything because I am the driver, who is responsible of two other not so innocent lives. Bloody traffic light has been on red since forever.

"JASON! YOU DID NOT JUST ACCUSED ME." Oh boy, I don't like the sound of this. And before anything else happens

"Could you two stop bickering till we get to the mall? It's not like no one else can hear you know?"

"I was just joking actually...no offense Kim"

"I know you too well to even consider it as an offense. But I'll take this as a token that I get to choose an outfit for you" She gave Jason a hard slap on his arm. I couldn't imagine the pain he had endured. Serves him right asking for trouble. Did her smile just beamed through my mirror or something because all of a sudden I couldn't focus. All praise to the Almighty God, we finally arrived and parked the car in one piece. There won't be a day like this when I am so thankful we've arrived at the mall. We may have lost a decade of friendship but it certainly didn't seem like we couldn't fill the gap in easily. You can be so far from people you swear your life to, but you could never replace them for eternity.

The mall had looked way too much for a person like me to imagine the changes. Back then, I used to whine how the mall was such a big place for one person to walk on throughout the day. Now this is massive. Once again I must thank to those who created sneakers for sticky situation like this. How on earth can a girl walk this humongous place in heels I wonder. I must ask Kimberly about it one day. Woman just never ceased to amaze me.

"Welcome to Angel Grove's finest details. I'm Kimberly Hart and today we shall explore the wonderful world of AG Mall. Now, all you need to do is keep your credit cards in place and let's start rolling!" She pretended as a tour guide for the both of us, leading our way to various clothing stores. No wonder girls don't do much exercise. Running and walking in the mall alone keeps them fit. Amazing people, amazing.

"This might look good on you Tommy" Placing a light brown polo shirt to my chest among other things she had picked up. "Go and try, I wanna see how it looks on you!" She clapped her hands.

"Jase! This baige shirt with black stripes looks super hot on you! Go try it!" She pushed him to the fitting room area together with me.

"You guys are so slow. How are we to cover the rest of the mall anyway?" She questioned us, I felt like we had a dateline to chase.

"Umm Jase, I think that caffeine you made kinda have an affect on our girl man"

"You don't say..."

As I unbuttoned my shirt to change into the polo shirt Kim had picked for me, I heard Jason yelling out in frustration. Part of me wanted to jump out of this room and witness the cause but the other part just wanted to wait, wait till...oh what the hell, I might as well just see what all this is about.

"ARGHHHHH! KIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help wonder what took you two so long with ONE shirt." and then she continued giggling away.

"It's not like you looked bad-" She went looking from top to bottom to admire how we look in her choice of clothes.

You know, I was quite surprised that she didn't turn out to be a fashion consultant or something similar. She would have done a great deed to people like us by constantly come up with alternatives that would make us look good (all the more reason for her to feel good for herself as well..). So yeah, why hasn't she been one again? I mean, sure, she as a writer, I could see that happening but fashion consultant is really more towards her thing where she could live her life through just picking up clothes. Oh imagine the unlimited budget she get to work in marketing a certain person. I guess in the end, she did this just for the sake of it, to help others without wanting anything back from it. Good Ole Kim.

"You know what fits better in those shirts? These straight cut black pants that'll just ultimately make all the girls go gaga!" She yelped all of a sudden.

"But I'm already comfortable with what I have now-"

"Aww c'mon guys, make me happy. Think of it as a blessing that you're finally getting some fashion sense. Think of allllll the girls that'll drool on you. Think of ----"

"I hate to say it Jase, but Kim's choices are really growing on me. I might just hire her to be my fashion consultant, if I ever needed any. What do you think?"

"I think I looked overdressed. Seriously bro, when will I get the chance to wear things like this anyway? There's so such occassion here in Angel Grove. No, no, I can't possibly see myself in this on normal days!"

"Ok boys! I think you're hogging the fitting room a tad too long now. So verdict? Will you or will you not get this pair?"

"Well, you see Kim, I don't mind paying but ---"

"Hush! Who said you're paying?" A playful grin emerged on her lips. Oh no, I know that grin not too long ago. Many many things had happened right after that grin.

"Excuse me, could you charge all this on to the same account? Thanks!"

And there we go. We walked out with two bags and none for Kim. This is so totally wrong. Shouldn't she be buying things for herself too? Or am I too lost to understand that she's no more that kind of person I used to know back when we were together? I can't accept Kim not going shopping without going on a spree..that's like me going shopping with bags of stuffs. Eh, that's too weird.

"Let's go get ourselves some drinks. I'm sure all those walking are wearing you two out right?"

"You betcha!"

"Is Kim coming up with a scheme to get us back for not inviting her last night? Truthfully I see no logic behind this. Do you?" he whispered.

"Maybe she just wanted to spend time with us? Ever thought of that?"

"Yeah she has been busy as of lately, but getting us all this stuff, it's a little suspicious."

"You know what's weirder? She's not buying anything for herself!"


End file.
